


survive

by Redlotusseria



Category: Douluo Dalu, Fairy Tail, One Piece
Genre: Amputee usopp, Blind Character, Dimension Travel, F/M, Past Torture, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 09:12:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16405529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redlotusseria/pseuds/Redlotusseria
Summary: Usopp is captured by marinas. He was interrogated and tortured for 2 years. The blind arm is cut. When the marina thinks he's dead and throws him into the sea, he lives and wakes up to a fairy tail guild. where is here? How did it get there? And why is he still alive?





	survive

_**the screams echoed in the cell. Usopp blood was lying in the ground. He was barely breathing. the marine shouted, "talk." Usopp whispered "Never" and fainted. the Marine  tried to wake him up, but did not wake up. he checked his pulse, but he had no pulse. Usopp was dead. It took him out. and threw the stormy sea. watching the disappearance of the dark waters "He even in death continued to protect the crew," thought.** _


End file.
